The Wiggles (TV Series 2)
TV Series 2 is the second Wiggles TV series that debuted in Early 1999. Most episodes were filmed sometime in Mid to Late 1998. Episodes #Wiggle Food #Numbers & Counting #Dancing #Dressing Up #Your Body #Play #Safety #Story Telling #Friends #Multicultural #Musical Instruments #Hygiene #Animals #History #Family #Movement #Nutrition #Directions #Manners #Travel #Play #The Body #Communication #Work #Imagination #Cows and Ducks Format Intro/Closing The opening theme song and closing credits are the only constant features of every episode, although the credits tend to differ in length from episode to episode. Both are set to a new song, In the Wiggles' World. The intro features a bee pollinating a flower in Dorothy's Garden to reveal the logo. The camera then zooms along with the bee through Wiggles World past the characters in their usual locations; Dorothy the Dinosaur in her garden, Wags the Dog and The Wagettes in Wags World, Officer Beaples patrolling the streets, Captain Feathersword and his mates in the S.S. Feathersword, and Henry the Octopus in his underwater home. We then follow a seagull toward Wigglehouse, where The Wiggles greet the viewers by waving or dancing. Songs Like TV Series 1, songs from the 1998 remakes of Wiggle Time! and Yummy Yummy appear in most episodes. Unlike that series, not all songs from those videos are used, and most that are used appear several times. Some songs use completely different camera angles at times, most notably Dorothy The Dinosaur. Much more songs from Toot Toot! appear than in Series 1, and many more episodes contain songs performed in concert. Most concert songs are from the show featured in The Wiggly Big Show (in fact one song, D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur), is cut from that video but appears in the episode Imagination), although Wake Up Jeff!, which can be seen in Communication, is from the same concert used in Wiggle Time! and Series 1 (that particular song appeared in neither). New music videos for the songs Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea (a new recording of the track from Stories and Songs), Big Red Car, Hat On My Head (both from Big Red Car), Henry's Underwater Big Band, Having Fun At The Beach (both from Wake Up Jeff!), and John Bradlelum (from Toot Toot!) are used. Song title cards appear on a wavy Wiggle Rainbow of varying sizes and colours depending on the length of the title. It would later be used in the 1999 re-release of Toot Toot!, with differently-styled text. Only one song appears without a title card, Wigglegroove in the episode Work. Segments There are no specific sets of segments that appear in every episode, nor are there segments with given names. Examples of recurring segments include The Wiggles discussing the theme of an episode in a Wiggle Rainbow, or inside or outside Wigglehouse, Greg performing magic tricks and trying to get a rabbit out of his hat (often with help, or hinderance, from Anthony), Captain Feathersword attempting to teach tricks to Wags the Dog or dances to his pirate crew at either Wags World or his dockyard, Henry conducting his Underwater Big Band, and Dorothy planting in her garden. Category:Wiggles TV Series Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002